highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Larksneeze
❝Have you ever missed someone so much, but you can't talk about it because you're afraid others will worry about you? O-Or is it just me?❞ — Larkpaw to Spiderpaw about his mother. Larkpaw is a short-furred ticked tabby tom with an off-white pelt and darker brown markings; light green eyes. He has a long tail and his fur is longer on his tail. Appearance Heritage: Singapura x Maine Coon (?) Description: Larkpaw is a short-furred ticked tabby tom with an off-white pelt and darker brown markings; light green eyes. He has a long tail and his fur is longer on his tail. Voice: Larkpaw's voice is high-pitched but calm. The pitch will wear off over time. Scent: He smells like soil and moss. Gait: Clumsy and fast, he often trips over his own legs. Colour Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Markings (#ffffff) : = Leathers (Nose & Pawpads) (#ffffff) : = Inner Ears (#ffffff) Personality +''' '''Prideful, Likable, ±''' '''Protective, Mysterious, −''' '''Sensitive, Self-conscious Detailed: lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Likes *Silence *Being near his siblings **Larkpaw loves the comfort of his family, he really feels safe when he is around them. Dislikes *Loud noises **They just hurt his hears Goals *Tell his family that he likes the same sex. Fears *ThunderClan *Loosing Dom, Lilacpaw, and Leappaw **He has already lost his mother and sister. Is afraid of loosing what is left. History Kithood :Clan: WindClan :Cats Involved:... :Age Range: 0-7 moons :Date Range:...-11/2/18 :*Larkkit is born alongside his three siblings. He is the oldest and by far the biggest of them. :*Larkkit meets some pretty big roles in his life, Marigoldeyes, Cloverdapple, Dom, Shallotheart, and Bubblecreek. :*Cloverdapple dies and soon after follows Lichenkit :*Bubblecreek and Shallotheart disappear as parental figures. :*Leapkit gets injured during a ThunderClan ambush. :*Larkkit gets named an apprentice Apprenticehood :Clan: WindClan :Cats Involved: ... :Age Range: 7-12 moons :Date Range: 11/28/18-... :*Pigeonthorn informally has a ceremony for his dead sister. Larkpaw is strongly against this. :*Larkpaw takes on the hobby of flowercrown making after going on a walk with his sister. :*He discovers he is allergic to flowers. Very upset he can't live up to his mothers love of flowers. :*Larkpaw starts to meet new apprentices with the help of Spiderpaw. :*Somehow seems to be a good person to calm Spiderpaw down. This is shown when Spiderpaw is snapping at the apprentices, but Larkpaw manages to help him blow off steam. *Goes out to see Koipaw meditating in the snow. They talk for a while and become closer as friends *Dom and Bushfire starts to spark a romantic relationship. Larkpaw is pretty upset that Dom is moving on quicker than he is and storms out of camp with Spiderpaw. Spiderpaw talks to him about who his mother was. Larkpaw admits that he is very upset about his mothers passing. Warriorhood :Clan: WindClan :Cats Involved: ... :Age Range: 12-... :Date Range:...-... :*... Relationships Kin Opinions ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :"Verbal thoughts." ::Actions or internal thoughts. |-|ThunderClan= :Larkpaw doesn't have any relations with cats in ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= :Bubblecreek/Adoptive Father/Warrior/?/100%/ :"Ehh. Who?" :: Bubblecreek is one of Larkpaw's fathers, he doesn't really know who he is all that well. :Shallotheart/Biological Father/Warrior/?/100% :"Cloverdapple and Dom said I look a lot like you. Wish I could meet you." :: Shallotheart is Larkpaw's biological father. He gets most of his looks from him. :Cloverdapple/Biological Mother/Warrior/Deceased/100% :"I miss you. A-A lot..." :: Cloverdapple is Larkpaws biological mother and hates her for leaving. He still loves her though, but his hatred towards her passing causes him to no longer call her by "mom". :Lilacpaw/Sister/Apprentice/Alive/100% :"You're the best." :: Lilacpaw is one of Larkpaws remaining siblings, he loves her a lot and is very protective of her. This is shown on multiple accounts when Shrewpaw hangs out with Lilacpaw, Larkpaw looking it down very much. :Leappaw/Sister/Apprentice/?/100% :"I-I love you." :: Larkpaw hasn't really bonded much with this sister, but was there to experience her getting injured by Nightrunner. He is very protective of his twin sister. :Dom/Adoptive Father/Warrior/Alive/100% :"Dad? C-Can I call you dad?" :: Dom is Larkpaws only remaining parental figure, he idolizes him and his love for flowers. :Shrewpaw/???/Apprentice/Alive/50% :"Eh-- Hi," :: Larkpaw isn't so sure on Shrewpaw. He sees him hanging out with his sister, Lilacpaw, quite often and is a little skeptical of him. :Koipaw/Friend/Apprentice/Alive/80% :"Hi." :: He doesn't know much about Koipaw, but looks forward to getting to know him more. :Spiderpaw/Friend/Apprentice/Alive/80% :"Uh. Sorry." :: Spiderpaw is a close friend. Larkpaw feels awkward around him because he feels like he told him too much about how he felt. |-|ShadowClan= :Larkpaw doesn't have any relations with cats in ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= :Larkpaw doesn't have any relations with cats in RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= :Larkpaw doesn't have any relations with cats in SkyClan. |-|Outside of the Clans= :Larkpaw doesn't have any relations with these cats. Trivia *Fact here Quotes ❝ Quote ❞ — Who said it and why Art Larkpetal.png|by AmethystPetal Larkpawty.png|by Tyrannosaurus __NOWYSIWYG__